Falling with Style
by KingKunta
Summary: This story will be a prompt story containing mostly Eren ships. Each chapter will follow different adventures of Eren and his fellow friends, cadets and possible lovers. The story will consist of prompts submitted by readers and original short stories thought up on my own. The story is not limited to the genres stated as each chapter will be different settings and themes.
1. Dinner-less Dreams

**A/N: PLEASE READ! ESPECIALLY IF YOUR ARE PLANNING ON SUBMITTING PROMPTS!**

 **Okay for a quick explanation of what this story is going to be. This story is going to be a mix of prompts from readers and short stories I've thought up on my own. It's meant to be more of a comedic story and not really the best writing I can do because it is going to be slightly rushed and not proofread as well as my main story, it will hopefully still be good enough for you guys though. Anyways yes, I'm accepting prompts from anyone, either through reviews or PMs, I'll take them either way, but before you send a prompt, please read this:**

 **This story will have Eren as the main character and most ships will be based around him. I will accept any Eren ships, no matter how uncommon they are, however I am not accepting any Eren x Levi or Eren x Male characters, I have nothing against homosexual relationships, I just can't really write all male ships, so I'm sorry for that. I will accept non Eren ships but most likely not as the main ship, as side ships for sure. Also, I may alter your prompts slightly, I will use the basis of your prompt as the base of my plot but the details and background I may add or change according to my style and ideas. But anyone is welcomed to submit any prompt ideas and if you do send them in please be patient as it may be weeks or months until your prompt is posted, and like I said before, I may not write all prompts and if possible I will message you if I have any problems about the prompt or if I can't write it.**

 **If you are just here to read, enjoy and please leave some reviews! I need reviews for inspiration.**

* * *

 **Prompt from Takenokohime:**

Set in-universe, Eren x Sasha. The recruits are on a survival drill in the forest and Sasha goes to bed without dinner. She's sharing a tent with Eren and Connie and keeps dreaming about food and imagining Eren is the food in her dreams. Eren's a little weirded out and Connie's sort of jealous, plus Mikasa is really unhappy when she hears the noises coming from their tent.

 **Title** : Dinner-less Dreams

 **Characters** : [Eren x Sasha], Mikasa, Connie, Shadis, etc

 **HUMOUR & FRIENDSHIP**

 **Rating:** T (for small amounts of offensive language)

* * *

"Alright shrimps, as part of a new team bonding exercise we are going outside the walls and out into Titan territory. "

Shadis' words elicited gasps from all around the survey corps as all the trainees started to get worried and nervous about going into Titan territory. Well almost all the survey corps, except for one recruit, Eren Jaeger.

Eren hopped around the grounds finally getting to complete his goal of going outside the walls, even if it was only several kilometres outside, it was still freedom. It was the first taste of freedom he would get since joining the survey corps and the main reason he wanted to join before devastation gave him another. Mikasa looked over at him and sighed, of course Eren would be the excited one out of a group of nervous recruits.

"This exercise is to act as a simulation of being lost in a Titan infested town with limited supplies. You will be placed in groups of three and tasked to build a temporary shack in the forest to act as protection from the habitat. You will be left with a very small ration of food and water and nothing but your uniform and 3-dimensional manoeuvering gear. Along with your task of building the shack, you must also slice the necks of ten cardboard model Titans placed randomly throughout the forest. Before you ask, there are enough Titan cardboard models for everyone to complete the task at hand. Do you all comprehend?"

The resounding sound of 'Yes Sir!' was heard throughout the grounds as all the members of the survey corps saluted their commander.

"Excellent! Now for your teams! I will list the following trios that will be working together tomorrow; I am announcing this now so that you can converse with each other tonight and hopefully find a way to avoid future failure. Now listen up for your groupings!"

The 104th trainee corps waited anxiously to hear the groupings, Mikasa secretly hoped she would be paired with Eren and Armin, Bertholdt hoped he would be paired with Annie and Reiner and other friends hoped and waited for their desired results.

"The first group is: Mikasa Ackerman, Armin Arlert and Marco Bodt!"

Armin ran to Mikasa's side, glad to be with one person he was familiar with and Marco didn't seem too bad from what he had examined so far. Yes, he was upset that he wasn't with Eren, but he felt worse for Eren knowing that he might be stuck with some unfortunate comrades.

Mikasa was a little less discrete with her displeasure. She never enjoyed being separated from Eren and especially in a survival situation like this, Eren could get hurt, lost or worse. She really didn't like the idea of this and if they thought this would somehow stop her from being by Eren's side, they were terribly wrong. However she gave Marco and Armin a fake smile and kept her ears open for Eren's name.

"The second group is: Annie Leonhart, Krista Lenz and Jean Kirstein!"

If people thought Mikasa wasn't discrete with her displeasure, well Jean wasn't discrete at all with his pride and excitement.

"I get to be with the hot girls! I get to be with the hot girls!" Jean shouted as he skipped around like a child.

"Jean why don't you grow up and take training a little more seriously," Eren growled.

"Shut up Jaeger, you're just jealous that I get to be with Annie and Krista!"

Eren didn't object but he did give a glare towards Jean's direction. However before he could open his mouth to speak, Mikasa stepped in front of him and gave Jean the dirtiest look humanly possible causing him to coward behind Krista's little body and silence himself.

On the other hand Krista just furiously blushed at the revelation of her being one of the hot girls while Annie's usual emotionless expression didn't falter, she just stood there staring off into space not bothered by the commotion around her.

"The third group is: Reiner Braun, Bertholdt Hoover and Ymir!"

Berholdt was glad that he was with his friend Reiner and although Reiner didn't show it, he was glad to have the company of his fellow acquaintance.

Ymir didn't show any signs of displeasure or happiness with her group, but clearly by her wandering stares, she wanted to be with Krista.

Eren just shuffled back and forth waiting to get selected for a grouping, he wasn't sure how these groups were selected but by the process of elimination his odds of having a 'good' group was fairly low. He just sighed and accepted his impending doom.

"The final group is: Connie Springer, Sasha Braus and Eren Jaeger!"

And there it was the impending doom of one Eren Jaeger. As if it was scripted, Connie came sprinting from behind him, jumping onto his back into piggy back position.

"Hey buddy! Guess we are working together tomorrow!" Connie exclaimed.

Before Eren could respond, Sasha came running from the other direction smothering both boys in a huge hug.

"Don't leave me out of this, guys!" Sasha yelled as she suffocated Eren between her and Connie.

"Tomorrow is going to be a long day," Eren sighed.

* * *

Eren rested his head in his hands as he sat upon a branch in the middle of the forest. His team had killed a grand total of one Titan in the last three hours. Why you ask? Well here comes the reason, actually two reasons.

As Eren sat there defeated, the two figures flew past him, the first one Connie, not to be outdone by Sasha hot on his tail.

"Connie, slow down! I've been it for the last hour, just let me tag you!"

"No, the whole point of the game is to run away from the person that's it! And I think I've been winning! Why don't you tag Eren?"

"Because I can't find him, he disappeared a while ago!"

The two recruits shared words as they flew after each other high up in the foliage. Just as Sasha claimed she couldn't find Eren, the two misfits flew by his displeased body sitting upon the branch.

"There he is!" Sasha yelled as she rode past. Showing off the skills she actually carried with the 3DMG, she did a quick spin and reversed her direction propelling herself onto the branch in front of Eren.

Eren looked up to see Sasha standing in front of him with a huge smile on her face.

"Sasha I'm really not in the mood right now, we've killed one Titan in the last three hours! We haven't even begun to build our shack and the other groups are probably done by now! Can you guys grow up for one day of your lives?"

As Eren spoke Connie came flying by and landed next to Sasha almost shoving her off the branch.

"Oh come on dude, lighten up, it's a team bonding exercise, we are supposed to have a good time and build friendship."

"No Connie, what we are supposed to do is work together and get the task done, not play a child's game that I haven't played since I was six!"

Connie threw his hands up in defeat, "fine man, if that's how you want it to be, we will do the stupid task, just calm down."

"Yeah, come on Eren, if we start now we could probably finish and still be in the top three. Come on get up," Sasha spoke up.

Sasha extended her hand to Eren asking him to accept her help up. However, unnoticed by the trio was a crack in the branch, slowly travelling towards the tree trunk right beneath their feet. As Eren got to his feet he was met with a huge grin spread across Sasha's face.

"What are you smiling at?" Eren asked confused.

"Well Eren, you touched me, you know what that means."

Eren let out a defeated sigh; he knew what was coming next, what else did he expect from these two children.

"It means you're it!" Sasha screamed well jumping around in circle, finally relieved she was no longer it.

"Sasha, are you serious?!" Eren yelled ready to lose it on his fellow cadets when a loud crack echoed throughout the forest.

All three parties looked down at their feet to see a large crack splitting the branch into two. Before anyone could react, the branch broke into two pieces causing all three cadets to fall to the forest floor.

* * *

Eren awoke to a lot of pain and regular sight whenever he got himself injured, the obsidian eyes of one Mikasa Ackerman staring back at him. The concern on her face was nothing unusual or uncommon, but Eren couldn't argue right now, all he could feel was the aching pain in his head and back.

"Mikasa? What happened?" He groaned.

"Well… from what I saw, you, Connie and Sasha were arguing on a branch when your weight was too much for it to handle and it snapped causing all three of you to fall to the ground," Mikasa explained.

"Where are Connie and Sasha?"

Mikasa didn't say anything except sit back and expose Connie and Sasha lying down behind her all bandaged up and sore. Armin and Marco were at their sides, seemingly packing up their medical supplies.

"Ah, I see," Eren grimaced.

"Is that Eren?" Came Connie's voice from across the forest.

"Yeah, how you doing man?" Eren replied.

"I'm alright, Sasha seems to be fine. Although it is getting dark, maybe we should head back to the meeting point."

"But we didn't complete the job," this time it was Sasha's voice, although a little less eccentric than usual and a lot more discomfort.

"Well it'll be hard to see the Titans in the dark and I doubt you guys would even be able to construct a shack. So I would suggest heading back and accepting your punishment," Mikasa told the trio.

"Mikasa's right," came Eren's voice.

"Wow, are you really agreeing with me for once," Mikasa teased.

"Now is not the time Mikasa, just help me up," Eren whined extending his hand.

* * *

"Eren Yeager, Sasha Braus and Connie Springer, you have failed to complete either of the tasks you were given. You managed to kill one Titan and somehow in the process have managed to injure yourselves. You three are the biggest failures I have ever met in my life! Your tent has been set up for you over there because I doubt you could've managed that either. Now as your punishment for not completing the tasks or even making an effort at them, you will be sentenced to bed with no dinner." Shadis growled at the three.

That last sentence caught Sasha's attention.

"No! No! No! I need dinner, how am I supposed to go to bed without food! Sir, please!"

Sasha pleaded as she begged Commander Shadis for some other form of punishment.

"Please sir! Anything else, anything other than no dinner. Cleaning, extra training, torture, anything but no food!"

"Braus! Get a hold of yourself!" Shadis commanded as he pried her off his lower leg.

"Sir, it wasn't even me, it was Connie and Eren that were fooling around," Sasha lied in desperation.

Now that got Eren's attention.

"Sasha, are you kidding me?! I didn't even participate in your game and I was the only one who even killed a Titan. Don't you dare try to put this shit on me!"

"Yeah me neither Sash, I'll admit to my faults, but don't even try to put all the blame on us!" Connie joined.

"Fine," Sasha pouted clearly defeated, disappointed and any other emotion describing her displeasure with the consequence.

She crawled her way to the last tent along the row, labelled with their three names. Eren and Connie followed behind slipping into the door of the small tent clearly not made for more than two people maximum.

"How the hell are we all supposed to fit in this thing?" Connie complained.

"Make it work," Eren stated, just wanting to sleep and be done with this disaster of a day.

He didn't care that he had no dinner. He was still sore as hell and just wanted to sleep for the next twelve hours without an interruption. Sasha didn't say a word, she just crawled under the blanket taking her place on the ground and shoving her head in the pillow. Eren could've sworn he saw a tear in her eye, but just placed it as a figure of his imagination.

"Connie, which spot do you want?" Eren asked.

Connie replied with a laugh positioning himself in the spot furthest away from Sasha, "you can sleep next to potato girl."

 _Great, just great, I get to sleep between the two children. As if this day couldn't get any better._

Well not like it was changing now, Eren just slipped into his spot between the two and not a few minutes in, he was out like a rock.

* * *

Eren was awoken to a wet, yet oddly warm feeling on his right cheek. At first, he just rolled over and rubbed his cheek trying to fall back into his dreams. That was until he heard a loud grumble come from behind him. He sat up, stunned by the amplitude of the noise coming from Sasha's stomach. It sounded like a race car starting its engine. Eren stared at Sasha, who was sleeping so peacefully, unaware of the storm that seemed to be brewing in her abdomen. He wanted to knock on her belly and ask if anyone was home, but decided not to, scared that something might actually answer.

Eren had a good laugh and decided it was probably best to try and get back to sleep. He lied his head back down on the pillow facing Sasha's direction. His eyelids became heavy and his state of slumber quickly approaching. Until he felt that warm wet sensation appear on his face once again. This time Eren decided to lazily open one eye and was horrified with what he saw. In front of him was Sasha slowly but surely licking his face. Both of Eren's eyes opened wide as he came to the realization what the warm wet feeling was. He was about to push Sasha back when she pulled him into a tight hug, suffocating him against her body.

"Oh Mr. Steak, don't run from me," Sasha mumbled.

Eren would've laughed if he wasn't currently struggling to breathe. This would not be the last Sasha would be hearing of this embarrassing tale. Instead he just stared in awe, stunned by what was currently happening. Sasha was holding him in a close embrace licking his face and salivating throughout the experience.

 _Nothing could be worse in this world; this is officially the worst day of my life,_ Eren thought.

Then came Connie's O so soft voice, "Dude, what are you guys doing over there?"

Eren stopped squirming, knowing that he had no part of this was clear in his mind, but if Connie saw his current predicament, it wouldn't be happy trails and a lot of explaining would need to be done. The best thing to do was act natural and just tell Connie to go back to sleep.

"Nothing man, just go back to sleep, Sasha's stomach is just grumbling, big surprise huh?"

"Alright man, whatever you say, just keep it down."

Connie seemed satisfied enough with that response to relax back into his bed and halt any further questions. Eren let out a sigh of relief, glad that he wouldn't have to deal with two freaks right now.

That was until Sasha attempted to bite a chunk out of his neck causing him to let out a yelp of pain.

"Shit Sasha! What the hell?!" He yelled.

"Alright dude, what is the problem here!" Connie yelled annoyed being awoken again.

He stood up in his spot towering over the two cadets who were laying in a tight embrace, staring at his two friends, his mouth agape in shock and surprise. Then anger, a lot of anger.

"What the…? Dude, are you serious? Right now, you guys are doing that right now, in this tent, with me a couple inches away?!" Connie fought.

"Connie, it's not like that man. She's sleep eating, look her eyes are closed," Eren tried to explain.

"Come on Eren, do you think I'm four. I know what's going on."

"I know what it looks like dude, trust me, I know how bad it looks, but I'm telling you it isn't like that."

"Sasha please wake up," Eren pleaded through his teeth to himself and Sasha hoping she would snap out of it.

Sasha's only response was to lick up Eren's cheek and lightly bite on his bottom lip pulling on it slightly.

"Dude, are you serious with that? Chill out," Connie screamed at Eren while pushing him in the back.

"Okay bro I'm not going to lie, that was actually kind of hot, but I swear it's not what it seems," Eren again attempted to explain, this time slightly flustered.

"Seriously Eren…" Connie looked ready to pounce on Eren.

Little did the two boys know that in the tent next to theirs, one cadet could hear their entire conversation.

Mikasa awoke to the familiar sound of Eren's voice, the familiar sound of Eren's voice arguing with another. That was something she heard a lot of as a kid, Eren loved to pick fights with everyone and never backed down. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes as she sat up next to Armin and Marco. She didn't have a watch or any way of telling the time, but she could see the darkness seeping through the windows in her tent. Something was up, yeah Eren loved to argue, but he also loved to sleep, so at this time of the day, sleep would definitely win that debate.

She got up, slipping the blankets off her body and slowly unzipping the tent door. She tried to be as silent as possible not to awake Armin and Marco. When she stepped out of the door of the tent, darkness enveloped her vision and she couldn't make out anything. She could barely see a foot in front of her, so she did the logical thing and followed Eren's voice. She remembered before she went to bed that Eren's tent was only a couple feet from hers and the walk was fairly clear. She trudged her way towards the sound of his voice, cautiously trudging her way until she touched the door of Eren's tent causing the zipper to rattle around.

Inside the tent, Eren and Connie instantly halted their argument.

"Did you hear that?" Eren asked nervously.

"Dude it's probably a bear… or worse, a Titan," Connie whispered as if that would help with avoiding getting caught.

"Connie don't be stupid," Eren whispered back in reassurance, except he was actually feeling a little nervous himself.

Titans weren't usually active at night, but bears were and the last thing they needed right now was a bear to come barging into their tent and devour all three of them.

The sound of the tent door being unzipped broke the nervous silence inside the tent and the door slowly began to fall from its place. Eren and Connie froze as they still couldn't make out the figure in their tent door as darkness was all that could be seen.

Until Mikasa's face appeared a foot away from them with a look of exhaustion enveloping her face. Just at that moment Sasha decided it would be a good idea to take a nice long suck on Eren's neck while tightening her embrace. Eren didn't think he had ever seen Mikasa's expression change that fast in his life.

"Mikasa, it's not what it looks like!"

As Eren pleaded, all he could think to himself was, _if only Mikasa had been a bear_.


	2. The Alchemist

**Prompt from ObeliskX:**

What if someone decides to play a joke on Eren and Mikasa: add laxative to their juice glass, just as there is sparring coming next day. As he looks at them waiting, nothing happens... Actually some components were messed and created completely different potion. When next morning Mikasa and Eren awake, to their shock and horror they find themselves in new bodies.

 **Title** : The Alchemist (Gender Flip)

 **Characters** : Eren, Mikasa, Jean, Krista, Ymir, Armin, etc.

 **HUMOUR & FRIENDSHIP**

 **Rated :** K+

* * *

Levi stood in front of the new recruits of the Scouting Legion with Hanji by his side. He let out an audible sigh clearly displeased with the conclusion he was about to voice. He had argued with Hanji for hours on end prior to this meeting, trying to express the importance of his opinion, but it was always the same with Hanji. No matter how much you fought, she always won the argument.

Now he stood in front of the Scouting Legion, given the job to grace everyone with a day off. _Whoop-de-doo._ Typical Hanji, she fought with all she had to make her point that a day off would spread relaxation throughout legion and refresh their mindsets. Then after Levi had finally agreed with her, she made him make the announcement, making him look like the soft one. _Like these little brats deserved a break, they were hardly working now, let their minds fill with death, that's how you learn how to deal with it._

Levi stepped up on a box, any other veteran in the legion that needed a box to become intimidating and commanding would elicit laughs, but not many dared to mock Levi.

Levi commenced with a snarl, but sucked it up.

"Well you brats, as of recent discovery, we have found that you all seem overwhelmed with the high levels of trainingwe've been giving," Levi's own words caused him to scoff. "So you get today as a break. You have no scheduled training for today and can do anything within the city limits."

And with that Levi stepped off his box and walked back to his cabin in disgust, leaving behind the cheers of the Scouting Legion.

* * *

"Guys can you believe that we actually get a day off," Eren screamed to Mikasa and Armin.

"Seriously, it's the last thing I expected from Lance Corporal Levi," exclaimed Armin.

"What do you guys want to do? I don't know what to do with all this freedom," Eren joked.

"Well we could go to the Trost Market. It's only on this weekend."

Eren didn't miss how Mikasa's expression brightened at Armin's statement. When they were kids they always visited the market in their hometown and Mikasa always loved it.

"Yeah I could go for the market," Eren agreed.

"Alright let's head over then."

As the trio approached the market, there were tents upon tents set up full of various items and foods. Everything one could ask for could be found and bought at the Trost Market. However there was one booth that caught Eren's attention. As Mikasa and Armin pointed out various booths and planned out their routine for the day, Eren snuck off to explore his new discovery.

Eren stalked over to the purple tent titled Alchemist. It didn't take much to catch Eren's attention, but lots of bubbles, colours and smoke definitely did it. Eren approached the tent browsing the multitude of potions laid out on the table. The alchemist was a short man, with a long grayish white beard and gray hair that parted in the middle. He wore a long coat that almost resembled a robe and carried a cane that looked a lot like a stick. He stood in the back of the tent working on one of the potions.

Eren yelled out to him, "Excuse me sir!"

The man just kept mixing ingredients and tossing things into the concoction he was formulating in his apparatus.

"Sir!"

With that the man spun around startled and looking very unsettled by the shouting.

"Huh, what are you doing here kid? No one ever comes to my booth."

"Well your potions attracted my attention and I just want to know what they do."

The man stood there for a few seconds still surprised that a customer had approached his booth. That was until he noticed the cadet outfit and the wings of freedom on the boy's coat.

"Ah you are in the Scouting Legion, eh?"

Eren looked down at his outfit, always forgetting that he was wearing it since it had become his daily attire. He released a rise smile before replying with a yes.

"I was in the Scouting Legion once upon a time. Back when it originated. I've been retired for many years now due to an injury to my leg."

"Oh really, wow that's amazing! I mean not the injury part, but yeah you know…"

"You know what? I know exactly what you need kid."

The man squatted down under the table and reached into a box pulling out a wooden lock box. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a key inserting it into the box and unlocking it. He reached into the box and pulled out a pinkish red potion in a flask.

"This concoction contains a special mixture of herbs and spices combined to form a potion that will double your strength."

"Seriously? This is exactly what I need."

Eren knew this was his chance. This potion was his chance to prove himself in his human form. This was his chance to defeat Mikasa in combat; this was his chance to prove to Mikasa he wasn't a child. That he deserved his freedom and didn't need to be taken care of. Without a single doubt crossing his mind, Eren had made his decision to purchase the potion.

"I'll take it. How much?"

"You know, for a fellow soldier like you, I'm willing to make an exception. This one's on the house."

"Thank you Sir!" And with that Eren saluted the man as a sign of respect and went off to find his two friends.

* * *

Eren walked through the market in search of his friends, but kept getting distracted by the different booths. It seemed hopeless that he would ever reunite with Armin and Mikasa. Until someone came up from behind and latched on to his ear, something very reminiscent of what his mother would do when he misbehaved.

Eren turned around cursing and yelling at the bestower of his pain. It was Mikasa, of course it was Mikasa, and Armin standing next to her laughing and shaking his head.

"Why do you always have to treat me like a child!?" Eren yelled at Mikasa.

"Why do you have to run off like a child?" Mikasa replied staring daggers into him.

Eren didn't back off, staring right back at her, resembling a stand-off before a boxing match. Armin had to interfere before someone threw a punch turning it into a real boxing match.

"Eren what's that in your hands?" Armin asked.

That seemed to do it, snapping Eren's attention to Armin and causing his eyes to brighten up again.

"It's a potion I got from the alchemist guy over there! He gave it to me for free. It's supposed to make me stronger and more powerful."

This elicited a face palm from both Mikasa and Armin.

"Eren, those local alchemists aren't trustworthy. The ingredients aren't listed on the bottle, so you have no idea what is in the potion. You have no idea what they could've put in the mixture or what process was used to create it."

That was enough to send Mikasa into a panic. Her protectiveness pulled through and she reached to grab the bottle out of Eren's hand, instantly causing Eren to spew a vast variety of complaints.

"Mikasa, what the hell! What are you doing?" Eren yelled holding the bottle away from Mikasa as she attempted to pry it out of his hands.

"Eren you heard Armin, it's dangerous! Give me the bottle!"

"Don't tell me what to do Mikasa, you're not my mom!" And with that Eren took the bottle, pulled the cap off and began to chug the drink.

Before he could drain the bottle however, Mikasa pinched Eren's ear again causing him to drop the bottle into her hand.

"You're so stubborn sometimes Eren, it's unbelievable," Armin mocked.

Mikasa however didn't say anything, she just glared at Eren. A few moments of silence passed before Mikasa took the bottle and tilted it killing the rest of the liquid. This caused Armin's mouth to drop and he just stared at Mikasa, all the while Eren's ears and face grew red as his infuriation reached another level.

"What is your problem Mikasa! You can't stand the fact of me being stronger than you! That's what it is, isn't it? You can't live one day where I'm stronger than you! You're so selfish!" Eren ranted before storming off back towards the camp.

"Eren wait! You don't understand!" Mikasa yelled after him.

"Armin I just didn't want him to suffer alone, it had nothing to do with strength," Mikasa tried to explain to Armin.

"I know Mikasa, I know. You know how he is," Armin replied. "We should probably head back to camp as well, it's getting dark."

"Okay."

* * *

Eren awoke to the usual sounds of the Scouting Legion horns resounding throughout the camp. Every morning at six, _training never rests is what they told us_. He continued with his usual routine, getting out of bed, brushing his teeth and combing his hair. He did all this while half asleep, it was the regular routine now and Eren could practically do this in his sleep. He was pretty close to that right now honestly. His eyes were closed as he brushed away and rinsed and spit. He was finishing up when he splashed his face with water and that's when he saw it.

Mikasa's routine wasn't much different. She spent a little more time combing her hair than Eren did, but other than that, everything was similar. If Eren could do this in his sleep, Mikasa could do it without breathing. Even with her strength and dedication, Mikasa was the same as the other recruits, never wanting to wake up in the morning. So she did her entire routine with her eyes closed, trying to steal a few more minutes of sweet sleep. She wasn't the first one to notice, the first one to notice was Sasha when Mikasa had asked her to toss something from across the room.

. . .

It wasn't long until Eren came busting through Armin's door.

"Where's the fire?" Armin joked.

Then he looked up. Eren could've sworn he saw Armin's jaw drop to the floor and he didn't blame him. There were no words from either of them. They both stood there staring at each other, Eren looking desperately for something, anything and Armin just in pure shock and confusion. It looked like Armin was about to say something when the door flew open once again. Mikasa skidded through the door practically bowling over Eren, her mouth moving a hundred miles a minute with unanswered questions. Unlike the silent encounter Eren and Armin shared, Mikasa wouldn't shut her mouth and was pleading for some sort of solution.

Her mouth ran and ran and Armin didn't answer one of her questions. He just looked back and forth between Eren and Mikasa as if he was watching a tennis match. Mikasa was starting to get frustrated with Armin's silence until she finally turned her head and saw Eren standing there staring right back at her. His or shall I say her long eyelashes and flowing brown hair framing her face. Her lips looked plumper and the baby fat on her cheeks had diminished. The most amusing part, if there was an amusing part, was the way her uniform fit her newly sculpted body. Her shirt was way too large at the ends, hanging down to almost her knees with her newly acquired melons not helping with the shape of the shirt stretching it to suffocate her upper torso. Her pants were not much different, her added junk causing her pants to strangle her legs. That was when Mikasa finally went silent.

Eren on the other hand, had been silent the entire time. At the start it was due to his desperation towards Armin, but now it was because he couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes. Mikasa was no longer the girl he had grown up with. His hair was about half the length it once was with his bangs cascading across his forehead, making him look like a member of a boy band. His cheek bones were more prominent and his chin was sculpted like a model. His lips were thinner and light stubble was growing on his face. His uniform didn't fit much differently except for the fact that his shirt almost ripped at the location of his newly acquired broad shoulders. His shirt was getting pulled upwards slightly exposing his abs, one thing that didn't change and the loss of fat in the rear caused his pants to sag with his boots just a tad tight.

They both stared at each other, looking like they had just seen a ghost. Not a single word exchanged, you could almost touch the tension in the room. Then there was a laugh, a single laugh, an escaped laugh from across the room. It was as if a child had accidently let out a laugh in a funeral full of silence and mourning. Except this child didn't stop, his laughing only grew. Armin couldn't control himself, he couldn't stop, it was just too hilarious.

"If only you guys could see what I'm seeing right now," Armin broke out between gasps of air.

"You think this is some kind of joke-"

"Armin are you seriously laughing right now-"

Eren and Mikasa were furious and their inaudible yells couldn't be deciphered. It didn't help Armin's laughing fit as it just made the situation more juvenile and hilarious. He probably could've laughed all day if he hadn't seen the faces Eren and Mikasa made as they marched towards him with their fists up.

"WOAH! WOAH! Okay calm down, I was only joking." Armin pleaded cowering behind his arms.

"This isn't a joke Armin!" Mikasa screamed.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry, just calm down."

"It's a little hard to calm down when we look like this!" Eren countered.

"Okay first of all; Eren I told you so."

"Is that really helpful right now!?"

"No, you know what, he's right! If you would've listened to us in the first place, we wouldn't be in this situation right now!" Mikasa directed at Eren.

"Oh really now?! Don't you even start with me Miss 'I need to protect Eren. I must be stronger than Eren. I must baby Eren.' You didn't have to drink it in the first place!" Eren countered back.

Eren and Mikasa stared into each other's souls. If looks could kill, Eren would be buried six feet under right now and Mikasa would be there with him, still staring at him. Armin actually feared for Eren's life, there wasn't many moments were Mikasa seriously lost it on Eren. Yeah she got frustrated with him all the time, but to get to the point of wanting to murder her adopted brother, well that was a new level.

Armin was sure it was going to happen, if it weren't for Jean walking in. Everything in Armin's mind prayed for Jean to keep his mouth shut, for his own safety. But of course, Jean was Jean, and Jean wasn't going to exist on this planet anymore in about one minute.

"I always knew you were a girl Eren."

That was when all hell broke loose.

* * *

A few cuts and bruises later, Eren, Mikasa, Jean and Armin reported to combat training. Everyone stood in the usual line awaiting instructions from one of the Captains in the legion. Except the difference today from different days was everyone staring at Eren and Mikasa, including the Captains. It was already frustrating enough to deal with this alone, but having everyone stare at you just made things much worse. Mikasa had enough self-control to contain his anger, but Eren on the other hand, she did not.

"What in Sina's name are you guys staring at, huh? You want a piece of this!" Eren yelled enticing the others to fight.

This evoked Connie to let out a cat call like whistle, frustrating Eren even more.

"Eren calm down man, I mean girl… Sorry," Armin tried to relax Eren, but having trouble containing his own laughter.

After a few minutes of staring and whispering, the Captain finally snapped out of his trance to try and maintain order.

"Alright, listen up! Today we are going to continue practicing combat training! Today everyone must match up with a member of the opposite sex. In the Scouting Legion we celebrate gender equality, no one gets mercy! Partner up, let's go!"

The second the Captain released the recruits, everyone scattered to find a partner. Armin paired up with Annie, Sasha paired up with Connie, Jean attempted to pair up with Mikasa like usual, but quickly realized that was no longer a possibility. Eren frantically searched for someone to pair up with, first trying with Armin who apologetically chose Annie, then trying Connie but just receiving laughter as an answer, and then there was Jean, _yeah not happening._ Then the last person Eren wanted came to her, Mikasa.

"Eren just because we switched genders still means we can partner up."

"I don't want to partner with you."

Before Eren could counter, the Captain interrupted, "Well that's too bad Eren because there are no more boys to partner up with, so stop fooling around and spar with Ackerman!"

Eren mumbled a few curses to himself before taking the ready position.

"Let's just get this over with," Eren sighed.

Mikasa charged at Eren, he wasn't sure if it was the frustration from the situation or just adrenaline, but he grabbed Eren with new swift speed, tossing her to the ground. He felt immediate regret because he never wanted to hurt Eren, no matter what gender they were.

"Eren I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't pity me Mikasa, I can take it."

With that, Eren surprised Mikasa by tackling him to the ground. She pinned Mikasa down, straddling his chest with her legs and holding down his shoulders.

"Eren do you mind removing your boobs out of my face," Mikasa joked.

"I can barely keep them out of my own face Mikasa, how do you girls deal with these things? They keep punching me in the face," Eren said seriously.

"Like you have the right to complain. Have you seen my wardrobe, all my gym clothes are short shorts and sports bras, how am I supposed to wear that now?"

That elicited a chuckle from Eren and soon enough both parties were rolling around in laughter of their predicament. The silliness and insanity of everything finally got to the both of them and they couldn't control themselves. Everyone in the exercise stopped momentarily to stare on at the two who had lost complete control of their emotions.

Eren and Mikasa both knew how stupid they looked, but they couldn't help it. The whole situation was ridiculous. However from that day on, everything seemed to go up.

Mikasa gained new strength with his transformation, his broad shoulders and chest and now natural muscle mass helped him and the Scouting Legion. He began to quickly move up in the ranks. The higher ups were impressed with how much Mikasa had improved on his already amazing talent. After Levi had gotten over the annoyance of Mikasa's new body, he was even surprised with how much Mikasa had improved since the transformation.

The girls in the Scouting Legion even started to hit on Mikasa a little. The biggest surprise was when Annie came to Mikasa one night. Usually the two biggest rivals in the Legion, who seemed to despise each other, were now getting along. A little too well if you asked Eren. It wasn't just Annie though, it seemed male Mikasa was a hit with the ladies, as he had lines of girls lusting for him.

This didn't bode well with Eren. She already was frustrated about Mikasa moving up in the ranks and started to get worried about all the dangerous missions and drills they were putting him through. Eren was beginning to get super protective of Mikasa and what had become of him.

That was when Eren finally came to a realization. She started to realize why Mikasa used to be so protective of him. She started to get it. She started to understand the reasoning that Mikasa babied him back then. Why she followed him everywhere and why she tried to prevent him from going on dangerous missions. Eren felt real bad about how she had treated Mikasa in the past.

Eren found Mikasa later that day to apologize for the past. That was the very moment that Armin came to them with an antidote. He had gone to Hanji the very first day that Eren and Mikasa had discovered their new bodies. Weirdly enough she didn't seem surprised at all by it, if anything she looked annoyed and said she had exactly what they needed, it would just take a couple of days. Now a couple days later, she had found Armin and given him a flask of her own containing the cure to everything.

Armin handed them the potion and gave them some space, exiting the room. At first Mikasa grabbed the bottle fully prepared to drink it and solve all these troubles, but Eren stopped him. She debated with Mikasa if it was beneficial to switch back and apologized for everything she had done in the past. No matter how much they wanted to go back to their original sexes, Mikasa was naturally stronger as a male and the Scouting Legion could use him. Eren on the other hand was less stubborn as a female and she didn't have to worry as much about Mikasa bothering her and could focus on training. They debated for what seemed like an hour until Armin came back into the room.

"What're you guys waiting for?"

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: Alright I'm really sorry to the person who asked for the prompt, I know I took a long time to write it and I'm not going to make excuses, I apologize. Okay so I apologize if the story wasn't exactly matching to your request, but I had to change some things to match my style and for the background context to be better for my planned plot. This is my first time writing a gender flip premise because I don't usually read them or particularly enjoy them to be honest, but ObeliskX had a different spin and twist on their prompt that intrigued me and I hope you liked it either way! Also I understand that Titan Eren and Trost are both intact at the same time, but just imagine that they are for this story. Let me know what everyone thought.**

* * *

THE FIRST DAY

As Eren walked away, the alchemist stalked off in the opposite direction. He walked around to the back of his tent, stopping a few feet behind the market. He dropped his cane which in reality was just a stick and removed his coat. He reached up to pull off his beard and discard his wig. He brushed his hands together in maniacal relief that his plan had pulled through.

"I always knew that Eren was too stubborn. That'll teach the brats to have a day off," Levi snarled.


End file.
